


Don't Leave Me

by Faelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are doing the do when Stiles almost fricks it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aninsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aninsomniac/gifts).



> i am so sorry

Derek felt himself being shoved onto Stiles' bed by Stiles himself who seemed to be focusing on him more than usual. Derek didn't really like the Stiles was looking at him either, but any worries he might have had flew from his mind as the boy shoved his hands under the man's shirt and skimmed them lightly across chest and stomach. It was different then his teenage hormone-induced frantic sex they tended to have quite often and Derek couldn't say that he didn't want this.

His lips met Stiles' and he felt the boy's hands still as he focused on deepening the kiss as much as he could; tongue coming into play almost immediately and Derek let himself let the boy take it over. As Stiles became more comfortable in the kiss he resumed what he was doing with hands. He started lifting the werewolf's shirt up and Derek quickly obliged by taking it the rest of the way and before reaching up to take Stiles' off as well.

Once they were both shirtless Derek tugged Stiles down on top of him and brought his pelvis up He couldn't help the moan that slipped out as Stiles ground his hips down into Derek's and Derek really wished their jeans weren't in the way. He was just about to relieve himself of this problem, he had already unbuttoned his, when Stiles' hands went onto his and stilled before moving them away. Next thing he knew his hands were on either side of his head and Stiles was keeping his hands intertwined with his. It wasn't like he couldn't remove his hands, but he really didn't want to. Having Stiles on top of him, letting him take control of what was happening was such an addicting feeling.

Stiles returned his lips to Derek's and Derek unconsciously arched his back up in an attempt at more skin-to-skin contact. Stiles felt him moving and happily obliged, letting his chest rest on Derek's. His panting breaths were easier to notice now as their kiss continued, Derek too wrapped up to really care. Stiles' face broke out into a grin that made the kiss awkward, so he shifted his head to the side and started attacking Derek's neck. Derek's eyes screwed shut as he felt Stiles' hot breath followed by his tongue and teeth and, wow, why haven't they done this more?

Stiles paused in his ministrations to his neck and placed his mouth on the shell of Derek's ear. He could feel the smile the boy was wearing and his breath picked up. Stiles sucked into a breath and whispered, "Hail Hydra." He barely got out the last word before he burst into a fit of hysterics; moving himself up from Derek so he kneeling over him, straddling his thighs. Derek moved his hands from the sides of his head so that they were covering his face and groaned at his antics as Stiles clutched his stomach as his laughter continued. He kept trying to take a bout of air but the never-ending giggles kept him out of breath.

Without moving his hands away from his face, he asked, "We are never doing this again, I am done with you. Were you planning that the whole time?" As Stiles' laughter continued, Derek crossed his arms over his bare chest, glaring at the boy as he waited for him to stop.

"I am so sorry, Derek. I have been waiting to do that since we saw the movie earlier and it just seemed like the perfect way, I am so sorry, please forgive me, don't leave me." Stiles had tears from his laughter dropping from his eyes and his arms were still around his stomach and Derek couldn't hold the glare any longer. He reached up and grabbed the boy behind the neck before pulling their faces together. Their mouths clashed together a little painfully and Stiles' laughter died down as the kiss grew more heated. He shifted them both so that Derek was on top of Stiles and mirrored their position from earlier; Stiles' hands on either side of his head as Derek kept them there with his.

He moved his mouth to Stiles' neck and nipped and sucked to his heart's content before moving his mouth to Stiles' ear and whispering, "I'm with you 'til the end of the line." Derek moved his face back up to look down at Stiles and was met with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Derek's gaze grew soft and he softly kissed his mouth, rolling his hips down into the boy's. Stiles' shock soon faded and he pumped his hips up in response. Derek doubted that Stiles even knew Derek had seen the first Captain America and the response he got from quoting that exact line was well worth keeping that secret.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](laheylayme.tumblr.com)


End file.
